Revenant
Revenants '(レブナント ''Rebunanto) are a miserable race of human beings whose souls are incapable of separating from their bodies after death in "Highschool DxD: Of Kings and Pawns." '''Summary Revenants are a more recent race of creatures, being an unexpected result of the numerous bugs in God of the Bible's system after his death. Revenants are created when the system fails to register a human being as dead, causing them to be stuck in their bodies for all eternity. Life as a Revenant was initially believed to be exciting as getting a chance to live life once more is quite a gift to a human. This gift quickly went south once decomposition began setting in. Following this, Revenants are attacked by other humans; afraid of seeing a walking corpse primarily as a result of paranoia and, eventually, pop-culture portrayals of zombies. The fate of most Revenants winds up being an eternal damnation residing within scattered and destroyed remains. Both Devils and Angels have been making an effort in escorting Revenants to either Heaven or the Underworld, but often find the Revenants far too late. On top of this, Revenants, despite once being human, are incapable of wielding Sacred Gears due to their glitched existence. There are relatively few cases in which a Revenant is retrieved by Angels or Devils before they are destroyed; within those cases lie nigh-infinite potential as Revenants are considered to be immortal in most cases. Revenants, despite not having a living body, are still able to function as a human being. This is believed to be due to the will of the human residing within the Revenant. Despite living such a pitiful existence, Revenants hold more variants than most other races. Being able to live long after skeletonization, Revenants have a whole new world of opportunities open for them if they manage to be escorted by either an Angel or a Devil. They can even become Reincarnated Devils/Angels if they so choose. The most prominent and powerful type of Revenant, however, are Liches; which are considered to be so rare that the creation of a Lich actually has a full blown celebration by the Angels, Devils, and even Fallen Angels; who never really associate themselves with Revenants. Physiology (Revenant) The appearance of a Revenant is quite simply a decomposing human body. They undergo every stage of decomposition; eventually becoming skeletons. There is not much else to note aside from the facts that they harbor no heartbeat, have shaky voices and breathing, tend to smell repugnant, and can be rather grotesque depending on which stage of decomposition they are in. Physiology (Lich) The appearance of a Lich is not often as straightforward as that of an average Revenant. Liches are simply human magicians who became Revenants or Revenants who have gained an exceptional amount of magical power as a result of an eternity of study. Liches, most of the time, are clean skeletons; symbolizing their rather ancient existence. Their bodies are able to move due to a combination of their magic and the will of their own soul. They often dress themselves in robes as they feel more comfortable in them. That aside, Liches are capable of accessing a human form via magic. This form is almost always the same as when they were human. Some Liches, who were self conscious about their body before, may tweak their disguises a tad. For the most part, however, Liches adopt an appearance similar to their appearances as a human. Their clothing, however, will become the clothes they feel most comfortable in. They are visually indistinguishable from other humans, only being able to be detected via the magical energy they tend to radiate. Behavior (Revenant) Revenants tend to behave the way they did when they were still alive. They may harbor a slight disdain towards humanity depending on the type of person they were and on how much they were mistreated. Rescued Revenants tend to be completely blissful in their existence. They also seem rather sympathetic towards other Revenants who weren't fortunate enough to be rescued in time. All of that aside, their behavior is much like that of a human's. Behavior (Lich) Liches, most of the time, are rather studious, refined, wise, and fond of magic. Their thirst for knowledge is considered to be endless, only being restrained by their own morality and the Devils/Angels around them. Despite this, they aren't always uptight and boring. They are still essentially humans, after all. Liches, however, aren't all good; there are Liches who return to the human world in order to either exact revenge upon those who wronged them or to conduct unorthodox and inhumane experiments for the sake of knowledge. This Liches are often imprisoned by Angels/Devils before they can get a chance to become too powerful. Abilities (Revenant) Physical and Temporal Immortality: This is essentially the only thing a standard Revenant has going for him/her. Revenants are unable to die even if their bodies were to be deconstructed molecularly. They are incapable of dying of old age, being able to persist even when their bodies are nothing but bone. Physical Pain Immunity: Due to not having a living body, Revenants are incapable of feeling physical pain. Abilities (Lich) Physical and Temporal Immortality: Much like a standard Revenant, Liches can't die via physical or temporal means. Physical Pain Immunity: Due to not having a living body, Liches are incapable of feeling physical pain. Immense Intellect: Liches harbor intellect that surpasses most races due to them spending their eternity studying both magic and trivial subjects. Liches are considered to be gurus by even the gods themselves. Immense Magical Capabilities: Liches are amongst some of the best magic users known to exist. Due to their temporal immortality, they can spend all of eternity studying magic if they so please in order to further better themselves magically. Weaknesses (Revenant & Lich) * Both the Revenant's and Lich's immortality is considered a double-edge sword. Since they can't die via physical or temporal means, Revenants and Liches can easily be subdued by destroying the body; leaving them in an eternal damnation of which they are unable to do anything whatsoever. This is much harder to do with Liches for obvious reasons. * Both Revenants and Liches are highly vulnerable to soul damage. Allowing beings such as Grim Reapers and death gods to dispose of them. * Most Revenants wind up scattered and broken before becoming a Lich. There is a 1:5000 ratio of Liches to Revenants. This number doesn't seem too drastic at first, but the chance of becoming a Revenant is also exceedingly rare. * Despite being immortal, there exists spells and artifacts that are capable of separating souls from a body. These spells and artifacts, originally designed by Liches to free fellow suffering Revenants, have been used against them by other magic users and even other Liches. This makes this charitable method of escape an ironic weakness to Revenants and Liches. * Revenants and Liches are very weak in the physical department due to the decaying of their bodies. While their wills allow them locomotion, it does not grant them enhanced strength. Members Ulrich Senft is one of the few Liches in existence and is one of the more powerful Liches. He was a Magician before his death, becoming a Revenant who was rescued by a Devil. After being rescued, he took to books and studied the vast knowledge and magic of the worlds beyond that of the human world. He eventually became a mighty Lich as a result and was thus respected by most of the Underworld. Trivia * While Revenants are more grounded in mythology, Liches are things from fantasy works such as games and novels. * Revenants and Liches, due to not having many operational organs, never really eat or release waste. * The author wanted to play against the stereotype of Revenants and Liches either being vengeful or outright evil and instead made them sympathetic to a degree. * There are only 350 recorded Liches in existence after God of the Bible died. This shows how rare Liches are considering 150,000+ people die each day. Category:Fanon Species Category:Fanon Terminology